My Marriage Journal
by little-lordess-light
Summary: This story is about Lillian going though the remodel "S" for her farm so it's big enough for a child. But it's told by her and in journal form. IT MAY/WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!
1. Days 1-3

**I just found out what I need to do to marry Cam… I have a lot of work to do. But while going through this I thought up this story so I hope you all like it! I made it so it's like a journal Told in Lillian POV. **

**I DO ****NOT**** ONWN HARVEST MOON OR CHARACTERS.**

…

**Winter 1st, Year 2**

Today is the first day of winter and my crops are all dead. I forgot about that. Anyway, my name is Lillian, but you can call me Lilly! Laney got me this journal to write my ideas and stuff in it so I might as well try it out. Right now I want to marry a boy in the village but I don't know if he's up for it. Plus, my house isn't that big for other people. So I don't know what to do. Well I better get going! See ya!

…

Today was the worst! I found out from the request board that I could upgrade my farm… but there's one tiny problem. I need to get 1,000,000G by the end of the month! Well I also have to get 30 pieces of lumber and material stone. That isn't so bad. The only thing that's bad is… The money! I don't know if I can do this. But I have to try! I can't give up now. I'm so close! I just want to be able to be with Cam! Okay, let's see how this goes starting tomorrow.

**2****nd**** day… **

I got up earlier than normal to get to work on the money and the material. I was very happy to find out that my sheep's wool had grown in so I could shear them. That gave good money but it won't add up unless I get more. But I know it will all be okay! Because if I need to, I can always sell the Orichalcum I got from an ore stone. I'm sure that could get me some money. Plus, I've been saving some good wool, wool, and alpaca wool. Those could add up nicely. And once my sheep Pearl gave me a Great wool. That will give good money… but with all those they are special to me. I've had those for a long time. It would just be wrong to sell it. But those are just if it comes down to it. So I might not have to sell them! Hmm, let's see what else is there I should mention. Oh well I got about 14 pieces of lumber, and 9 pieces of material stone. And as for money I started at 53,000 and now I have to wait until tomorrow as for how much I get from stuff on the mountain, fish, and wool. See you tomorrow! G'night!

**3rd day…**

The morning finally came! As for the money I earned 9,000 so now I'm at a whopping… 62,000. That's not a great number. I'll get more! I just have to work hard! I'll get the money for my house! Now off to work! I have a few yams I got from the fall so I can sell them! Ah! I forgot, I have to speak with everyone in the villages plus going around the mountain finding stuff to sell. So I better talk… write later! Bye!

…

Hey… I'm back! I am really tired! I have to keep it a secret from Cam while still talking to him every day. I feel as though I'll be exhausted by the end of the month. But I can't let it get me down! I can do this! A lot of other people know what I'm trying to do and are very supportive. I'm glad they are there for me. I hope I can do this by the end of the month. I'm sure I can! Oh! I almost forgot! The number of lumber is now 20, and for material stone it's now at 18! That's great! Well it's getting late! See ya tomorrow!

…

**Well here's the first chapter of my newest story! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's pretty short but it'll get better later on! Thanks for reading!**

**-L.L.L-**


	2. Days 4-8

**Hey there! Here's the newest chapter for my story!**

…

**Day 5…**

Good morning! It's the start of a new day! I have a feeling I'll get some good news for the money and materials! I'm off to get to work! If I have time to write then I'm wasting day light!

…

Hey… I'm back… today could have been better. For one thing I only got 2 material stones and 2 pieces of lumber. So that means I now have 20 material stone and 22 pieces of lumber! I think when I wrote good news this morning I jinxed myself. Great. I didn't even get to talk to Cam today. But I think I'll get a lot of money tomorrow. Let's all hope for the best! Oh I forgot to mention how much money I got today! Well I was at $62,000. Then add $8,000 to get… $70,000! I'll get there! I mean it's only the 5th day! What could go wrong?

**The 6****th**** day…**

Moring! This is going to be short so I'll talk soon! It's snowing today! Okay I got to go! See ya soon!

…

Wow I'm tired. The time now is about 10:30. It was a long day. I'm a little sad. I couldn't find much material today. So that means tomorrow I might not get as much money. But it's okay for now I mean I almost have the 30 pieces of lumber and material stone I need. Cause I got 5 material stone to get 25. Then I got 4 pieces of lumber to get 26! Almost there! As for the money it's going to be longer. I'm thinking I might have to sell the stuff I've been keeping in storage. They have quite a price so I could get more money. But let's wait a little while. Oh yeah! I had $70,000, and then I earned $12,000! That's great so now I'm at $80,000! Now all I have to do is get a little more material and $1,000,000! Dang it. I have to earn $918,000 by the end of the month! I find that to be very unlikely! But I will never give up! This is important to me and I will not let this chance pass me by! But now it's 11:05 so I better get to bed. G'night!

**Day 7…**

Talk later got work to do. Just to let you know it's 5:00 o'clock in the morning. My pets are all asleep. They sure do eat a lot by the way. I mean that also takes up a lot of money! No don't think that way Lillian! You would never do that! See ya!

…

Hey there! Now it's 10:00 o clock at night! My animals like being outside even if there is snow on the ground. They like it! I am so close to getting materials. True I didn't get any today but it will all work out! I mean it's only Winter 7. I have plenty of time! I can't get carried away. The only thing I'm worried about is the money and if I'm getting enough sleep. I work hard but I guess it will all be decided by luck. I can tell that a lot of people in both towns are worried about me. I guess I am a bit tired, but I'm fine! I just haven't been able to give out gifts is all. Plus I'm only buying materials when it's absolutely necessary! I think that's helping. Cause I haven't spent anything yet. I used a lot of the money on the first for seeds that won't grow for a while but will give products every other day or so. So I'll be able to get more money by only spending so much! Perfect plan! Oh! About the money… Starting at $82,000 Lillian earns a big amount of $14,000! She is at her game! I have fun with that sort of thing. Sorry to disappoint and all but it's about time I get to sleep. Dirk said he would take the mountain route and help collect a few things. He's a great friend to have! I'll be sure to thank him…

**The 8****th**** day…**

I'm apologizing completely for falling asleep while writing in the journal! I feel bad now because there's smudge marks on the book from the pen I was using. Whoops! Sorry. Well I better head out to get the day started!

….

I'm back and early this time! About 5 minutes early! Oh yeah! So it's 9:55! I'm getting better at this! Slightly that is! I only got 1 of each material. Now that's making it 26 material stones and 27 pieces of lumber. I'm so close to getting what I need. I know I can do it. I'm sure a lot of you have never seen a girl work this hard! Plus Jessica has been very nice and repairing my clothes for free! She says its thanks for doing the request's she's asked for! The villagers are all so kind to me! I want to repay them but I think I'll do that next year. Considering that I'm getting this one request done just to make sure I have enough room in the house for a child one day. I'm getting tired so I'll head off to bed as soon as I tell you about my monies! The girl who started out with $96,000 at the beginning of the day is now at the amazing amount of $102,000! So that means I earned $6,000! That also means I'm only $898,000 always from my goal it's going to be difficult but soon. I get there very soon. But if I don't make it I hope I'll get another chance at it next month! Oh I kinda forgot to mention that I sold all the stuff in my storage that I mentioned days ago. But I sold them at different day's to get where I am now. True they didn't help me much but as long as I get the money I'll try a lot of different things. Well I'll be seeing ya tomorrow with better luck! Bye!

…

**Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now the numbers of the money may be wrong. I'm on Winter 17 and I decided to write this story while I was on Winter 10****th**** or something so I had to make up numbers that made it look okay, because I don't know exactly how much I had each day so I'm working on it. So I hope it look alright. Also the updates may be slow because I got the new Harvest Moon game for Christmas so I've been playing that A LOT! But thanks for the wait! ****Merry ****LA****TE****Christmas! **


	3. Days 9-11

**Here's the newest chapter to the story! Hope you all like it! Sorry if it's going slowly.**

…

**Day 9…**

Good morning journal! Hope ya slept well! Ha-ha a little joke there! Guess it's not that funny is it? Oh well! I'll see you this afternoon. Today's the Cooking festival so I figured I might take a break today. Sure I'll collect resources and all but I won't freak out like usual. See ya later!

Oh yeah got some great news! Our village won the contest! We did awesomely. We all worked hard to have our dishes taste delicious and that's why Pierre chose us! I didn't really do much today, so I only earned money from what I sold yesterday. Guess I took it too easy! Whoops! It's not that late so I'm going to head out and look some more.

I…found…nothing. I looked everywhere but couldn't find a thing! And I thought for sure that I would be able to get it. But from what I sold yesterday… I now have $111,000! It'll take a bit more time but it's worth it. That also means that I earned $9,000! I'm so happy! I went to the Konohanna message board to see if I could get some money and I saw that Nori could make another outfit for me. I really wanted that outfit but it will cost too much right now! Boo! And I was looking forward to the time Nori would give out another outfit. Oh well. I'm getting a little worried but if I stay calm, I'll be fine. I'm going to go to bed now. G'night!

**The 10****th**** day…**

Morning journal! It's a brand new day and I'm ready to work! I might even pray to the Harvest Goddess today. I really want this to go well. Wish me luck! Umm, actually never mind that. Cause you can't talk…. So um, bye….

Well! I am embarrassed! It turns out that while I was resting by the pound, I must have fallen asleep. I'm happy that I caught up on sleep, but I missed out on some time for resources. Anyway, what freaks me out the most is that when I awoke, I was in bed. I know that I didn't fall asleep here, so someone must've helped me home. If only I knew who. I wish I could thank them.

Oh guess what?! I'm finished collecting the Material Stones and Lumber! That means all I need is money. Oh yeah! Also, today I earned exactly $9,203. So that means I have $120,203! Yay! I'm so happy! That also means I only need $879,797! Oh yeah! … But when I think about it… That's a long way off. But no matter what I will upgrade my house so that I'll be able to have a family! No matter what! But right now I'm kinda tired. Either way I'm going to eventually need to spend money. Crap! Why did I get so many animals! I love all my animals, but sometimes they're difficult to take care of. Whatever. I'm going to check on my animal's then head off to bed. G'night!

**Day 11…**

…Morning… I'm really tired today. I woke up extra early so that I could go out. Well first I have to take care of my animals then I'll get on my horse Mia and head out. So, I'll see you later! Oh! Before I forget! This morning I earned $10,103! So in total I have earned $130,306! That's pretty good! I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I'll get to 1,000,000 eventually. But for now I still need $869,694. I'll keep working hard. No matter what happens, I know that my friends will support me. Well I'm off! See ya soon!

I'm back! Today was a great day! There wasn't that much stuff around, so I went fishing. Of course, first I had to break the ice over the river but that's fine with me. Anyway, I was able to get some really big fish. And when I put them in the shipping bin, it cost big money! …Well, sort of. The price for them isn't great, but it's not terrible that's for sure! :D Today was an okay day. It was really great until Ash's little sister Cheryl said I looked like an old lady with the bags under my eyes. Why is it that no one else in the village noticed, but she had to! After she said that, a lot of other people became worried over me! I love that they care for me, but seriously! It's embarrassing to say the least. Luckily for me, it was past 5:30 s0 Cam wasn't outside. Yet somehow the people that were inside still came out. And nobody told them what happened. They just popped out from nowhere! It was unbelievable! Anyway, Ash, Laney, Georgia, and even Dirk told me to get some rest so I better listen to them or else. And it was only by chance that Dirk was here. He was delivering the mail! But I'm grateful to my friends for their support. I'll make sure to do my best! …. Wow. Umm, well I must say that a lot! I feel like I say that too often. I know that it takes a lot of work to get this done. But seriously! I need to stop saying that one line over and over! Okay then! Tomorrow will be a fresh start! So I should probably go to bed now. Cause I'm pretty sure that one of my friends are outside my door trying to listen in, to see if I'm really sleeping or not. So I better hurry this up. I'll work hard and make sure that everyone is proud of me. I'm going to make sure that I get all the money and such. I'll make sure to finish no matter what! I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Well I better get some rest before they barge into the house. G'night! And see ya later! :D

…

**Well there you go! It took a bit of time to get it all set up. What I mean is that it's mostly a money problem. Anyway, for the next chapter it won't be the journal but outside the journal following Lillian around. Thank you for reading! See ya!**


End file.
